Tränen
by IcyB
Summary: Ich bin schlecht in Summarys. Spielt da, wo Lost son aufhört... Es geht so ein bisschen um H´s Gefühle danach... Vorschlag: Lest es einfach.


**Tränen **

****

_A/N: Nachdem ich gestern die Folge „Lost son" zu dt. „Der verlorene Sohn" gesehen hatte, ist mir die Idee zu dieser Story gekommen._

_Disclaimer: Alle hier genannten Figuren gehören nicht mir sondern ihren Erschaffern._

bpbpbpbpbppbpbpbpbp

„Mrs. Speedle, mein herzliches Beileid."

„Ich danke Ihnen, Horatio. Timmy hat immer sehr viel von ihnen gehalten."

Ein wehmütiges Lächeln umspielte die Lippen des Angesprochenen.

„Ich auch von ihm. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich nichts für ihn habe tun können."

„Machen sie sich keine Vorwürfe, Horatio. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie alles in ihrer Macht stehende getan haben. Er...", sie verstummte und erneut liefen Tränen ihre Wangen hinab, während sie verzweifelt versuchte, ihre Selbstbeherrschung wiederzuerlangen.

Stumm betrachtete er sie. Sonst fielen ihm immer die richtigen Worte ein, Worte, die vielleicht ein wenig Trost spendeten, doch jetzt waren seine Gedanken leer und er konnte sich an keinen Satz erinnern, der in solch einer Situation angemessen war.

Alle um ihn herum schienen in Trauer versunken, selbst Eric, der bis zuletzt dagegen gekämpft hatte, hatte nichts mehr dagegen tun können, dass ihm, als der Sarg mit Tim´s Körper darin dumpf auf dem Boden des Grabes aufgekommen war, eine einzelne Träne die Wange hinab lief. Calleigh hatte versucht, die verdächtigen feuchten Spuren in ihrem Gesicht zu entfernen – ohne Erfolg – und Alexx hatte sich ganz ihrer Trauer um „ihren" Timmy hingegeben. Nur er hatte da gestanden, in das Grab geschaut und nicht weinen können. Es bemächtigte sich seiner ein Gefühl, als bekäme er keine Luft, doch keine Tränen sprengten den Knoten, der sich in seinem Hals gebildet hatte...

„Es tut mir Leid.", sagte Speeds Mutter, bevor sie sich mit ihrem Taschentuch die Tränen abwischte und H blinzelnd ansah.

„Schon okay", entgegnete Horatio, auch wenn er gerne etwas Netteres gesagt hätte. Nun überlegte er, wie er auf das Thema zu sprechen kommen sollte, das er nicht unter den Tisch fallen lassen konnte. „Mrs Speedle, Speeds... Tims Schrank muss noch ausgeräumt werden und ich wollte fragen, ob ich seine persönlichen Sachen direkt zu ihrer..."

„Nein! Ich möchte, dass sie sie behalten."

„Aber es sind Erinnerungsstücke."

„Alle Erinnerungen, die ich brauche, sind hier drin", entgegnete die ca. 60-jährige Frau, wobei sie ihre Hand flach auf die stelle legte, an der ihr Herz schlug, und traurig lächelte. „Behalten sie sie, bitte."

„Okay."

Wieder dieses okay. Wo war nur seine Sprachgewandtheit hin, die er jetzt gebraucht hätte und die ihn sonst nie verließ?

„Dann werde ich jetzt..."

„Natürlich. Auf Wiedersehen, Horatio."

„Auf Wiedersehen."

Nachdem er sich von allen, die ihm wichtig erschienen verabschiedet hatte, verließ er den Friedhof.

bpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbp

Langsam rollte sein Hummer auf den leeren Parkplatz. In dem Gebäude brannte kein Licht mehr, alle waren entweder auf Speeds Beerdigung oder sie waren zuhause, kochten, sahen fern, kümmerten sich um ihre Familien.

Er stieg aus und ging in den Raum, an dem sich an der Wand ihre Schränke reihten.

Langsam näherte er sich Speedles Schrank, ließ seinen Blick auf das Schild fallen und ihn dort kurz verweilen, bevor er den Schrank öffnete. Die Kiste, in die er Speeds Besitz legen wollte, hatte er noch im Hummer gehabt und nun begann er bedächtig, die Dinge aus dem Schrank darin zu verstauen. Ein Kittel, in dessen Tasche eine Schutzbrille steckte, zwei Hemden, eines zum Arbeiten und eines seiner übergroßen Unterhemden oder T-Shirts, je nachdem wie man es sah. Unwillkürlich umspielte ein Lächeln Horatios Lippen, das ebenso schnell wieder verschwand, wie es aufgetaucht war. Sein Motorradhelm und die Lederjacke, die er morgens trug – getragen hatte, verbesserte sich H in Gedanken-, wenn er mit dem Motorrad kam, da der morgendliche Fahrtwind doch recht stark in ungeschützte Körperpartien schnitt. Ansonsten enthielt der Schrank noch Kleinigkeiten, wie einen Notizblock, Speeds zweite Uhr, einige andere Dinge und seinen MP3 Player. Langsam ließ er diesen in die Kiste gleiten, dann schloss er die Schranktür und ging. Das Namensschild ließ er dort, wo es war. Die Erinnerungen schmerzten, doch solange der Schrank nicht genutzt würde, sollte die Erinnerung daran, dass Tim Speedl einmal ein Mitglied ihres Teams gewesen war, erhalten bleiben.

bpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbbpbpbpbp

Mit dem Fuss stieß er die Tür sachte ins Schloss, während er mit der einen Hand seinen Wohnungsschlüssel auf der kleinen Kommode im Flur ablegte und mit der andere „Speeds" Kiste balancierte. Jene Kiste, die die Habseligkeiten eines guten Freundes enthielten. Ein Freund, der vor seinen Augen gestorben, ein Freund, der ihm kurz vorher noch erklärt hatte, dass er noch viel Zeit hätte, um Kinder zu kriegen, ein Freund, der noch leben würde, wenn ER ihn nicht aus dem Urlaub geholt hätte.

Horatio schluckte.

Langsam streifte die Schuhe ab, während sich Übelkeit in ihm aufbaute. Er atmete tief durch und ging mit der Kiste ins Wohnzimmer, dort setzte er sich auf das Sofa und stellte das Behältnis auf den Tisch.

Minutenlang starrte er das rechteckige Ding vor sich auf dem Tisch einfach nur an. Das sollte alles gewesen sein, was von Tim Speedles Leben übrig blieb?

Langsam streckte er die Hände aus, fuhr über die Kiste und stellte sie neben sich auf das Sofa. Nachdem er das getan hatte, entnahm er ihr alle enthaltene Dinge und breitete sie vor sich aus, fast so, wie sie es immer mit den Beweismitteln machten.

Und dann geschah, es. Das, worauf er die ganze Zeit gewartet, was sich aber nicht eingestellt hatte.

Nun, da er all diese Sachen – Timmys Sachen – sah, wurde ihm bewusst, wirklich bewusst, was geschehen war. Sein Freund und Kollege war tot, er würde ihn nie wieder sehen, nie wieder seine Stimme hören, seinen trockenen Humor bewundern und nie wieder das Aufleuchten seiner Augen sehen können, wenn sie einen Fall gelöst hatten.

Die Sachen verschwammen vor seinen Augen, als die Tränen, die so lange auf sich hatten warten lassen, über sein Gesicht strömten. Das erste Mal seit Speeds Tod traten seine Gefühle ans Freie und auch wenn die Tränen den Schmerz nicht verminderten, so machten sie ihn doch erträglicher.

Ende


End file.
